You Are My Rescue
by Always Running Away
Summary: While in high school, Kenny's life at home is worse than ever and he relies on Kyle to help him get through it all. K2.
1. Chapter 1

It all started at the end. Not that ends were really a rare thing for me, but this one was different. This one changed things. It's funny, the way people react when you're gone, or even in my case... die, tells a lot about how that person felt about you when you were with them. For me, death was not uncommon. The usual horrible, tragic death usually was followed by an "oh my god they killed Kenny, you bastards!" from Kyle and Stan and no reaction from Cartman. Then at that point everything usually went black. Of course, no one ever remembered any of what happened, but I always did. For some reason, this time seemed different to me.

Kyle and I were walking over to Stan's house to watch the new Transformers movie that he recently got on dvd. I know, it sounds kind of lame, but movie night with the guys was a tradition and it was actually (dare I say) sometimes fun.

"So did you hear? Stan's back with Wendy." Kyle said, as we walked down the street.

"Those two break up and get back together more times than I could ever count." I said, lighting a cigarette. I knew Kyle hated it when I smoked around him, but I figured it was acceptable outside, besides, it had been a long day.

"I know. It's ridiculous." I could see from the corner of my eye that Kyle was staring at the cigarette.

After a long pause, Kyle added in, "so how's the new girl of yours?"

I laughed. "She's not a new girl, just some girl that was looking to have some fun and I was willing to show it to her." After seeing the shocked and embarrassed look on Kyle's face, I smirked. "You should really try it some time, Kyle."

I exhaled smoke, which was clearly visible in the cold Colorado air. "Much better than all that relationship crap." I mumbled.

"Relationships aren't all crap..." Kyle said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"No, not all of them. But the ones I'm used to are." I said. I wanted to tell him everything. The fact that my parents were constantly fighting. The fact that they would get divorced, but they both know that they can't last on their own. I really did want to tell him, because Kyle always knew the right answer. Always. He was the most dependable and honest person I knew. I wanted him to tell me what to do. I really wanted to, but I couldn't. It was pathetic. Me, running to Kyle to get advice on what to do about my dysfunctional life at home. Not going to happen.

We went to cross the street. Kyle opened his mouth, as if he was going to ask what I meant. Dig the truth out of me. But no words came out. It was as if he was moving in slow motion. Oh no, this was a familiar feeling. I looked to my side, and saw very close headlights. Boom. I was face down in the cement. Right in the middle of the street. Everything around me was warm and red. Blood. But I knew by now that if I could feel it, I wasn't dead... yet.

"Oh my god they killed Kenny! ...You bastards!" What a familiar phrase. But this time, there was only one voice and it was unusually close. I felt Kyle's arms, picking me up. Everything was going blurry, but from what I could somewhat see and from what I could hear he was starting to cry. "Someone call an ambulance!" he shouted.

Maybe it was because I hadn't died in a while that he was actually getting emotional. It had actually been quite a few months since my last tragic death. No, he wouldn't remember anyway. I didn't know why he cared so much this time. Maybe it was because no one else was around. Or maybe it was because it was so unexpected, for both of us.

"Hang on Kenny!" He whispered to more of himself than to me.

It was too late. I knew that in just moments I would be gone. I wanted to hang on, just this once. I wanted to tell him, "don't worry, it will be fine! Just wait!" But I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't do anything. I was dead. ...Again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had no idea what time it was, but I quickly realized that I was in my same old shitty room. I was still in a little bit of pain from getting hit by a car last night.

"Kenny come to the table for breakfast right now!" my mom yelled from the kitchen, angrily. I could tell she was not in a good mood.

I sat down at the table. Frozen waffles again. That seemed to be the only kind of food there ever was in this household.

"Kenny, there's something we have to tell you," my mom said, setting a waffle on my unwashed plate.

"_We_ don't have to tell him anything. _You_ do," my dad mumbled, taking a sip from his beer.

"Stuart, this involves all of us. Maybe if you weren't such a lazy piece of shit there wouldn't be a problem, so you shut your mouth!"

"What problem?" I said, interrupting this fight waiting to happen.

"Well Kenny, I recently lost my job at the Olive Garden. So it might be a little more difficult than usual for us to make ends meet here."

"That's right. The bitch criticizes me for not being able to hold a job when she can't even hold one herself."

I interrupted again, because I couldn't stand to sit through another fight. "Can't you just get another job?"

"I'm gonna try my best, but it might not be that easy. Money is going to have to be tighter than usual here. I'm afraid if things don't work out that we might not be able to pay for this house. We were considering selling this house in South Park and maybe moving somewhere a little more affordable."

How could she be so calm saying that? Leave South Park? Leave my entire life? Thanks to my alcoholic, unemployed parents I might lose everything I have here. I would rather die. A million more times. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to not be able to afford a house. I just wanted things to be somewhat normal. For once.

"What if I helped you come up with money?" I blurted out, quickly. I couldn't leave here.

"That would help, but I just don't see how we'd have enough." She replied, still calm.

"I'll get enough. I'll get a job. I don't know... something. I just don't want to leave here." I stared at my half frozen waffle. My appetite completely was gone.

"You gonna eat that son?" My dad said, glancing over at my breakfast. I pushed the plate over to him.

How were they both not freaking out about losing the house? Wouldn't this be a wake up call to actually do something for once and take care of their damn family? Oh right, they didn't care because they were always drunk. Or at least my dad was almost all the time. I swear, whatever money comes into this house always goes straight to buying alcohol. But obviously now it had gone way too far.

"Can we just please try? For once. I'll get money somehow." I was past shocked and was now desperate. We couldn't leave here. I couldn't let that happen.

"I can't promise anything, Kenny. I'm just telling you that things aren't looking too good for us." My mom put the box of frozen waffles back into the empty freezer.

I excused myself from the table and went to my room to get ready for school. I had to come up with something, quickly. I had no idea what I was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh hey Kenny," Kyle said casually without looking up from his textbook as I walked past him to sit down at my desk at school.

Seriously? It never ceases to amaze me how people can witness me being brutally murdered, and then have absolutely no memory of it the next day. That's the kind of thing you would think would be etched into someone's brain permanently, but no. Kyle didn't even remember in the slightest bit that I was killed right in front of him last night. Or the fact that he was so upset about it. After class I was going to try to see if I could at least get him to think about it. I was sick of this awful cycle of being killed and pretending that nothing ever happened.

Throughout the entire seemingly never-ending class, I tried to come up with a way to make money. I could try to get a job, but I didn't see how I could make enough money to even somewhat support my family. I knew that I could at least do more for my family than my asshole of a father who hasn't had a steady job in forever and just sits at home all day doing absolutely nothing.

Right before the bell rang, we got back our science test from last week. I got a 60. Shit. If I fail this class I'm screwed. I can't possibly go to summer school. And there is no way I'm getting the same shitty grades in high school that my dad got, which led him to be the underachiever broke mess that he is today. I am so fucked.

During lunch, I went over to sit with the guys. Kyle and Cartman were busy fighting over the fact that Kyle is a Jew and Cartman is a fat ass. And Stan was talking to Wendy. That boy was so whipped. When I sat down, no one noticed. Just like they barely notice when I get killed. Typical.

"Hey Kyle, can I ask you something?" I said, interrupting the fight between him and Cartman.

"Sure dude," he said, taking a sip from his soda.

"Do you remember any of what happened last night?" Suddenly, the table was quiet.

"Ooh, sounds like these two gay boys had a fling last night!" Cartman announced excitedly.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" Kyle was furious. He had been taking crap from Cartman for years now, and at this point, one insult would completely set him off.

"Do you though?" I asked, again.

"Yeah... why were you drunk or something and don't remember?" He looked confused.

I paused. No I was not drunk. I remembered it perfectly, I just wanted to see if he did.

"Yeah. Uhh... I was kind of drunk. I don't remember it at all."

"I don't know... we just went to Stan's house to watch a movie. Nothing that exciting." He acted like it was not a big deal at all. Well, I guess to him it wasn't. I just thought that maybe this time he might remember. I guess I was wrong.

"Ok," I muttered.

The conversations resumed. Everything was completely normal for them. Even though I knew the truth, that everything was definitely not normal. I sat at the table for the rest of lunch without talking. No one noticed. I had enough stressing me out. I didn't even bother trying to join in a conversation at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

After school, I was sitting in my room, staring at my science book. I need to actually start studying. I need to get good grades. I need to get a job. My head was overcrowded with thoughts of responsibilities weighing me down. I couldn't focus at all. I read the words on the page, but they didn't even register in my head. I couldn't do this.

Just as I was starting to zone out, my phone buzzed, bringing me back to reality. I picked my piece of crap that I called a phone up from my bed. It was a text from Kyle saying, "hey wanna come over to play xbox or something? I invited the other guys."

I was so happy to get that text. I needed a break from this. I needed to get out of this house.

I replied, "yeah, on my way."

Hanging out with Kyle was just what I needed right now. I don't know, he just gave me a sense of stability that I needed now more than ever.

When I arrived, I realized that none of the other guys were there.

"Where are Cartman and Stan?" I asked.

"Fatass and his mom went out to eat. And Stan's with Wendy." His mood went from perfectly fine, to pissed off when he reached the word Wendy.

"Dude, is everything ok?" I asked, realizing that something must be wrong.

"Yeah." He faked a laugh to try to hide the fact that he was very obviously in a bad mood.

"No it's not. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. But ever since Stan's gotten back together with Wendy, he's completely forgotten about us... his friends that have been here all along. Now he just spends all his time with her." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

He wasn't pissed off, he was hurt that he was losing his best friend. I knew how close they were. They've been inseparable since they were kids. I knew it must suck for him, feeling replaced like that.

"Dude... I'm sorry. You know what, fuck xbox I have a better idea. Come on!" I got up and walked towards the door. Kyle was reluctant at first, but he followed.

"Where are we going?" he asked, shutting the door on his way out.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I smirked, and he scrunched his face at me.

Finally, we reached the grocery store. I led him inside.

"How is this more fun than xbox?" Kyle asked, still confused.

"If you stopped asking questions, you would find out." I replied, dragging him towards the back of the store.

Finally we reached the liquor section. The store was almost deserted. Perfect.

I whispered, "Dude, cover me." I began quickly hiding beers in the pockets of my jacket.

"Woah, we don't need to steal these Kenny there are way easier ways of getting alcohol. Besides, what if we get caught?" He was speaking too loudly.

One of the employees looked over suspiciously and started walking toward us.

"Yeah we do, and keep your voice down!" I whispered, while gritting my teeth.

Way to go Kyle, the guy working there knew what we were doing and was about to bust us.

The employee was about ten feet away now. He started walking faster. "You two boys! Hold it right there!"

"Run!" I shouted, as I pulled Kyle down the aisle and towards the door.

"Shit!" he muttered. We were almost out of the store. One of the cashiers realized what was going on and started chasing us too.

We ran out the door as quickly as possible and didn't stop until we reached the end of the street. My adrenaline was pumping like crazy. Kyle was far ahead of me, partly because he was more athletic and partly because he was scared shitless. We were so close to getting caught. But we made it.

"Kenny you idiot!" He punched me in the arm. After I caught my breath, I actually started laughing. I didn't know if I was laughing from the excitement or because I couldn't believe we didn't get caught or maybe it was the look on Kyle's face. Whatever it was, it seemed hilarious. The madder Kyle got, the more funny it was. He never does anything that stupid, and he was pissed that I got him to get away with stealing alcohol.

"We got away with it, didn't we?" I flashed him a huge smile and he groaned.

"Couldn't we have just gotten it from your house? Or paid someone to buy it for us? That was just about the dumbest thing..." He stopped before he said any more. I knew that once Kyle lost his temper, he would not calm down again for a while.

"We couldn't have done those things because those cost money. And I need to save money. Stealing beer is free." I laughed, but Kyle was obviously not amused.

Before he had the chance to give me a whole big lecture on why stealing is wrong, I quickly said, "I know it was dumb, but i'll explain it all to you, okay? And I have another idea, but you're not gonna hate this one. Lets walk to our old elementary school."

He was silent for a few seconds.

"Fine." He said, trying to still look mad. I could tell he was holding back a smile. Finally, we both burst out laughing. "You know... you're an idiot Kenny," he said as he elbowed me. I smiled again.

"I know."

"Now explain everything," he said, as we continued walking.

On our way to the school, I told him everything that I was keeping inside. I told him about my parents. I told him that my mom lost her job. That we couldn't afford our house. That my parents were talking about leaving South Park. That I needed to find a job. That I was failing my classes. Everything, except for the whole dying multiple times thing.

When we finally reached the school, we sat down in the playground. I remembered vividly playing there every day during recess. I missed those days.

I tossed Kyle one of the beers.

"I'm sorry about everything dude. I wish I could help," he said, as he caught the can in his hands. "Wait a minute... how about I tutor you to help you get your grades up?"

"Really?" I said, excitedly. That would make things way less stressful. It's at least one less problem. Plus, it meant more time with just Kyle, and no one else adding to the stress.

"Yeah, definitely."

We walked over to the swings, beers in hand.

"I miss this school. Everything was so much better when we went here." I said, quietly. It was so cold out that I could see my breath as I spoke.

"Me too. Everything just sucks now," he replied, looking at the beer can, but not taking a sip.

"Hey Kyle, when was the last time you got drunk?" I asked, suspiciously. I knew he was innocent, but I didn't think he was this innocent.

"I don't know... not that long ago." He replied, nervously.

I smirked. It was time for some corrupting.

"Bullshit." I said, smugly.

"Fuck you. Ok fine, I've never been drunk, but thats just because my mom would kill me if I ever had been."

"Kyle, you need to live a little." I smiled.

He hesitated. Then finally cracked the can open.

"Wait wait wait... cheers!" I hit my can against his and we both took long sips.

Kyle smiled while shaking his head. I knew he thought this was stupid, but the guy was a teenager. He deserves to act stupid sometimes.

I was perfectly happy in that moment. I chased my worries away with each sip. I was perfectly comfortable as long as Kyle was next to me. I think the two of us needed each other. I needed some stability through all the shit that was going on and he just needed someone to care ever since Stan replaced him with Wendy. We were good for each other.

**Woo long chapter! The next chapter will be up soon, let me know what you think please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

You know how there are different types of drunks? I had decided that Kyle was the kind that couldn't even get a word out, but still tried to have deep conversations with you. Maybe it was because it was his first time, but even having the same amount of alcohol as me, he was much more wasted.

"Do you... do you think that I'm... overreacting about about Stan and... and Wendy?" Kyle spoke each syllable as if it was its own word, and the ones he couldn't get out he had to repeat.

I laughed. He was a mess.

"No man, I get it. He's been your closest friend forever and now he's just forgetting about you because of some girl... I'd be really upset too."

"I guess." He rested his head on my shoulder, unable to balance.

"How about we get you home before your mom kills you?" I said, laughing again, trying to keep him from falling over.

"Shit. I'll... I'll be sober now." He said, attempting to stand up.

We had been sitting on the ground near the swings because earlier Kyle had tried to swing, but just ended up falling off. We both laughed for a good five minutes and then finally decided that the ground was the safest place to be.

"It doesn't really work like that," I laughed, "just try not to fall over anymore."

I helped Kyle get up, then walked him back to his house because I was pretty sure he'd get lost if he tried going alone. He put his arm around me for support because he could barely walk straight.

"So if your mom asks where you were, you're gonna say..." I started, trying to help Kyle not get grounded.

"I was tutoring Kenny." He sounded sober enough. I warned him to keep his responses short to avoid stuttering.

"Good. I think you're fine how." I said, as we reached Kyle's house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Kenny. For everything." He said, just before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

I smiled as I walked to my house. Shit, I wanted to try to talk to him about when I got hit by the car, but I forgot to. I guess it's a good thing I didn't, considering that even if I did he would just forget about that too because of the alcohol. I needed to actually talk to him when he was sober.

When I opened the door to my own house, I immediately heard my parents shouting at each other. I tried to quietly sneak into my room unnoticed.

Once inside my room, I realized that it was even louder.

"I'm sick of living like this Stuart!" My mom yelled.

"You don't think I'd rather have some fancy house and some fancy job? Well I would, but it sure as hell ain't happening!" My dad yelled back.

"It ain't happening because YOU don't do shit!"

I couldn't listen anymore. I searched for my earphones and turned the music up all the way. The first song that came on was 99 Problems by Jay Z. Ha. That seemed fitting. I wasn't even much of a Jay Z fan, but I didn't care and turned it on full blast.

Just as I was about to go to bed, I looked at my phone, noticing that I had a text from Kyle.

"didn't get caught... my mom actually bought the tutoring excuse!"

I replied, "haha nice. i'm definitely gonna make you do stupid things more often now"

Kyle then texted back, "yeah, yeah. but i'm making you do responsible things too. like actually getting tutored. wanna start tomorrow?"

I texted him back telling him that it sounded like a good idea.

That night, I was actually able to go to sleep happily. Even with my parents fighting in the next room. I knew that spending time with Kyle was the only thing keeping me sane.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I tried to force myself to go back to sleep. I didn't want to have to get up and face all the shit going on. I wanted to stay in this dreamy state for as long as possible. I lazily pulled the pillow over my head to avoid the sunlight shining through the window directly onto my face. At least it was Saturday and I didn't have to actually get up and face school. However, as I became more and more awake, I realized that I would have to get out of bed at some point. I needed to go out and look for a job, and the sooner I got it done, the better. Also, the sooner I got out of the house, the better.

I quickly pulled on my orange parka and left. I didn't bother telling by parents that I was leaving, because I knew that they really didn't care or would really notice.

Once in town, I realized that I had no idea what I was looking for. It's not like any places were just looking for some 16 year old kid with absolutely no job experience to hire. Besides, if it was really so easy to get a job my parents would both have one. Well, maybe my mom at least would. I decided that the best place to start was with the want ads in the newspaper. But since I didn't want to go back home just yet, I walked into Tweek Bros. Coffee to look at a newspaper and also get a coffee, considering that I skipped breakfast.

It was warm and cozy inside the coffee shop. I felt comfortable in there, like I was inside a home. Definitely not like my own house, that's for sure.

I walked up to the register to order my coffee. Skim milk, No sugar. I hated the taste of sickeningly sweet coffee, and luckily here it was as bitter as possible. Most people complained that it tasted awful, but I actually didn't seem to mind it.

Tweak was behind the counter, jittery as ever.

"Can I get..." I began placing my order.

"Just a second!" He interrupted, then abandoned the register, running towards the back of the coffee shop.

"Ah too much pressure!" He shouted, as he left.

His dad came up to the register to take his place.

"I'm very sorry about that. My son Tweak isn't exactly in love with working behind the register." Mr. Tweak tried to laugh it off. "How about a nice warm cup of coffee to calm you down, son?" He yelled to his son, who was still hiding in the back.

You know how whenever people get ideas in movies, a lightbulb in their head flickered on? I always thought that was stupid and completely unrealistic. But sure enough, in this moment a lightbulb in my head had flickered on. I had a great idea.

"Is there any chance that you're hiring here?" I said, trying to sound casual. Despite the fact that I was desperate.

"Certainly! I'll get you an application." Mr. Tweek returned with the job application and the coffee. I went to sit down and fill it out.

Tweek came over and sat down next to me at one of the coffee tables in the front of the store.

"Thanks man you saved me from working behind the register and having to talk to all the customers, ah!" Tweek was twitching, still drinking his coffee.

"No problem, but I didn't actually get the job yet."

I gave Mr. Tweak the job application and he smiled.

"You know, we really do need some help around here. How about starting part-time next weekend?"

"Absolutely!" I replied, excitedly.

"Great, I will call you soon with all the details."

"Okay, sounds good!" I smiled.

This job was going to be easy. Especially since it was completely deserted in the coffee shop now, I knew I probably wasn't even going to have to deal with that many customers. I walked out of the store with a renewed sense of hope that everything would turn out okay. I actually looked forward to working at Tweak Bros. Coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

I returned to my house in the late afternoon. I had managed to avoid being in my house for most of the day but now I was forced to come back. I opened the door to my house and walked right in. The lock had been broken for years and we didn't bother paying to fix it, because as my dad would say, "no one will try to break in if they don't even know it's broken, besides I'm sure a thief would have many other choices in houses to break in to." So, according to him we didn't even need a working lock on our door.

When I walked into the living room, I saw my mom and dad sitting across from a man in a business suit.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"Kenny, this is Mr. Weston, our realtor. We were just talking about places that would maybe be more affordable for us to pay for." My mom said, pretending as best as she could to be perfectly happy and caring and all that bullshit.

"How do you feel about us moving into an apartment in Fort Collins for a little while Kenny? Just until we get back on our feet and save up enough money." My dad said, holding my mom's hand. This was such complete bullshit.

I froze. I didn't know how to respond. Do I smile and shake the hand of the man that was helping my parents fuck up my life and forget how shitty things were and bullshit my way through all of this like my parents? Do I storm out, making a statement to my parents that I didn't agree with what they were doing? Do I continue standing here like an idiot?

"I'm not fucking moving." I said, calmly. I remembered hearing that the way to have the upper hand in an argument was to never raise your voice. So, I made sure not to yell at my parents. Especially in front of a total stranger.

I walked into my room as they began apologizing to the real estate agent for my language.

"Kenny McCormick you watch your mouth!" My dad shouted from the other room. He didn't get up though, probably also embarrassed about how often we fight in this house. They continued talking in the next room, and I pretended that it wasn't happening.

After a little while of doing what I usually do when I'm bored (go online, look at playboys, listen to music) there was a knock at my door. I expected it to be my dad, angry. I braced myself for a big long lecture as I opened my bedroom door.

"Sup Kenny." Cartman let himself into my room and sat right down on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I said, confused.

"Oh, your mom let me in."

"But why did you come here?" I was still confused. Cartman never did anything for no reason, there was always a motive with him.

"Kenny, I've always considered you one of my best friends. Have I ever told you that?" Cartman was trying to manipulate his way into getting me to do something, I just knew it.

"What's your point?" I had gone from confused to suspicious.

"You've just seemed a little down at school lately, that's all. I just, I wanted to help cheer you up in any way that I could." He attempted to look sympathetic.

"Cartman, I've known you for too long. That act isn't gonna work on me. What do you want?"

"God dammit! That always works! Ok fine, there is a party at Token's house tonight. And we need to go. So I told my mom that I would be at your house, but she insisted on dropping me off because that bitch doesn't trust me. And so now we need to go to that party and you need to drive us there."

"No." I replied. I was exhausted. I didn't want to go to a party.

"Kee-ny! Why the hell not?" He slammed his fists against the bed, angrily.

"I'm not really up for it tonight."

"Kenny. We have to go. Bebe said she was bringing a friend who wants to get with you. And if that works out that means that I can get with Bebe, dammit don't screw this up for me!"

I laughed. "You like Bebe?"

"No, she's annoying as hell, but she's hot! Come on Kenny please!"

I looked out my window and it was already dark out. When the hell did that happen? I then decided to check my clock. 9:00 pm. Where did the day go?

I let out a deep breath. I was exhausted, but a party was a party. They were almost always fun, and after seeing my parents talking to a real estate agent, I was in desperate need of some fun.

"Fine, get in the car." I said to Cartman as I grabbed my keys.

"Kenny you are fucking awesome!" Cartman said, getting up excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed.

I double checked if I forgot anything as I got into the car. Shit I forgot my phone. But I didn't want to go back inside. Not when my dad was already drunk that night. I just left it at home. It didn't really matter. My parents weren't going to call, and even if they did they would just have to deal with it. I pulled out of the driveway in a hurry and headed towards Token's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of this story so far! And leave any suggestions on what you would like to possibly happen in an upcoming chapter. :) <strong>

**Hope you like it so far! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Token's house was filled with almost every teenager in South Park. The song 'Shots' was blasting so loud that I couldn't hear a word anyone was saying. The people around me were taking shots, laughing, stumbling all over the place, and even some daring ones began dancing on furniture.

I sat on the couch with the girl Bebe had brought to meet me. She was definitely hot, so I didn't complain when Cartman and Bebe left me alone here with her. She was wearing a tight black skirt and a low cut white tank top. Her long, wavy ash brown hair draped over her shoulders.

There was only one problem. I had no idea what her name was. I knew she told me her name earlier, but no matter how hard I tried I could not remember it. I couldn't ask her now what her name was, so I just pretended that I knew it. She was a shy, but sweet girl. She tried making small talk with me, but I could not hear a thing over the music. She nervously kept looking at her hands. Definitely a really shy girl.

Fast forward to ten minutes and who knows how many shots later.

The guest bedroom door slammed shut.

I had what's-her-name pinned up against me on the wall.

My hands slid up from her waist to her chest.

Her hands slid down slowly from my shoulders to my chest to my waist and stopped at the zipper of my pants.

She dragged me by the belt buckle to the huge king sized bed and forcefully climbed on top of me.

She pulled my pants down to my ankles and smiled.

The shy ones were always the kinkiest. Always.

I'm sure you can guess what happened next.

Around 20 minutes later we both scrambled to find our clothes as there was a knock on the door. It was Bebe.

"Come on you guys, open up! It's time to go!" She was slurring her words. She was more drunk than either of us.

"I better get going." The girl looked at the time on her cell phone as she pulled her shirt back over her head.

I didn't bother asking for her number. What was done was done and I probably would never speak to this girl again. That was how it always went. I didn't mind really, it was more of a relief.

"That was really great, Kenny." She said, sitting up on the bed but not yet leaving.

I couldn't say that I agreed. Maybe it was because I was in a shitty mood today. Or I was just getting bored of the same old one-night hook ups. Not that this girl did anything wrong at all, because believe me... she didn't. At all. It just didn't seem special at all to me. I finally realized that none of these girls I have ever hooked up with were special to me, they were just good for a little fun and then they disappeared. I wanted to be with someone special. I wanted them to actually matter to me. Someone I really cared about.

There was only one person that came to mind.

Only one person that mattered so much to me that I couldn't imagine them ever disappearing from my life.

Of course. How could I not see it?

That one person was Kyle.

I wanted to be with Kyle.

There was nothing that I was more sure of.

Once the girl was completely dressed, she got up to return to the party. Her hand was around the shiny gold doorknob.

"Hey wait!"

"Yeah?" She turned around to face me.

"What's your name again?"

She smiled. "Rebecca."

She walked out of the room.

"Shit." I muttered.

I had met this girl before, a long time ago. I knew she looked familiar, but I just now realized where I knew her from. Shit shit shit. This wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! :) <strong>

**I just realized recently that this story is probably going to end up being a lot of chapters, so I'm gonna work on making the next ones a lot longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

My head was pounding when I woke up the next morning. Hangover. I looked at the time on my clock. 12:00. Oh woah, I slept late.

I knew the first thing that I had to do that day was talk to Kyle. I immediately made my way to his house. I needed to tell him that I wanted to be with him. No matter how crazy that sounded. I knew he probably didn't even feel the same way, but I just had to tell him.

I knocked on the door, and luckily Kyle answered.

"Kyle I-"

"Save it." He snapped.

I paused. I didn't know what to say. Did he know what I did last night?

"Is this about that Rebecca girl?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

My voice became quieter. "You know, that home-schooled chick you were so in love with in elementary school."

"What about her?"

I dropped my head in shame and stared at the ground. "Uh... well. I hooked up with her last night. But we were both really drunk and I didn't even know who she was. I'm really sorry Kyle."

"Wait... what? Dude, what the hell?"

I knew that Kyle still wasn't over her. After she left the public school and went back to being home-schooled, Kyle always talked about how much he missed her and wanted to see with her again. But she pretty much disappeared. Until, well... last night.

"I'm so sorry. You totally have a right to be mad at me about that."

"But that's not why I'm mad. I'm mad because you told me we could hang out yesterday and then completely blew me off. I called you so many times and you just ignored it. I guess you were too busy with Rebecca though..."

Fuck. I did tell him we could hang out, but forgot about it.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about yesterday. Cartman just showed up at my house and I-"

"You ditched me for fucking Cartman?"

My tone had gone from apologetic to desperate. This couldn't be happening. How could I be such a dumbass?

"Kyle, I didn't mean to, really! He came to my house and made me take him to this party. ..."

"Oh, so let me get this straight... You ditched me for a party with Cartman and the first girl I ever liked? Fuck you Kenny. You know, you tell me all this bullshit about how Stan shouldn't ditch me for Wendy, then you go and do the exact same thing."

"Kyle, I'm so sorry. Please, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"How about you leave me alone?" He slammed the door shut.

I was pressed up against the door. "Please, can we just talk?"

No answer.

I needed to tell him that i felt so guilty and couldn't stand to see him so mad, especially because of me. I wanted to take it all back more than anything. I wanted to make it all ok again, but I knew i fucked up big time.

When I returned home, I searched my room for my cell phone and found it on the floor. Three new voicemail messages from Kyle. I couldn't listen to them, but eventually I knew that I had to.

"First unheard message: Um, hey Kenny. It's Kyle. So if you want to get together later for tutoring just call me back. Ok, I'll see you later. Bye."

I pressed play on the next message.

"Next unheard message: Hey Kenny. It's getting kinda late and I haven't heard back from you... so call me back I guess."

"Last unheard message: Kenny, is everything ok? ...You know, if you wanted to cancel you could have just told me."

I could hear his tone go from happy to worried to pissed in the messages. Fuck. Why did I have to screw up like that? I did want to spend time with him. Really. I was just in such a bad mood from my parents... and then Cartman came along. Ok, that is a terrible excuse, but I really didn't mean to. I needed to make it up to him. I needed to show him that I actually cared, but I couldn't think of a single thing that would make up for me being such a dick.

I laid down on my bed, trying desperately to think of a way to fix things with Kyle. I tried apologizing and obviously a stupid 'I'm sorry' wouldn't undo all the shit I've done. How could I show him that I really did care and wasn't a total fuck up? What was something that he really cared about?

Then it hit me. Like a giant speeding truck down a highway. (And yes, I do know from experience how getting hit by that feels.)

I knew what would make Kyle truly happy, but it would most likely just drive him further away from me. I didn't even care. He didn't deserve someone as shitty as me. I knew what I had to do to make things right.

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess what he's gonna do? (If not, you're just going to have to wait and find out :p)<strong>

**I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so so so so much to unknown12user for helping me with this chapter! You have the best ideas, and this story would be very crappy without you. So thank you, thank you, a million times thank you! :) **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>All day during school on Monday, Kyle was avoiding me. He purposely didn't speak to me at lunch and wouldn't even look at me in the hallways. I wanted more than anything to just start a conversation with him. I wanted to talk to him like I did before this weekend, but I knew he was not happy with me.<p>

During last period, as I sat through the seemingly endless history class, I decided to pass a note to Stan.

I quickly wrote down on a blank piece of notebook paper, "hey, can I talk to you about something after school?" I ripped it out, crumpled it up, and carefully tossed it over to Stan's desk while the teacher's back was turned.

He tossed the paper back about a minute later. "Yeah sure. About what?"

Oh nothing, just the fact that your best friend Kyle is miserable ever since you've been ignoring him. And that I really think that you should start hanging out with him again because I made him really mad and don't know how else to make him happy other than through you.

"I'll tell you later." I scribbled down on the paper and passed it back.

For the last five minutes of the class, I tried my hardest not to fall asleep. I couldn't help it, it was history class. I tried watching the clock, but the longer I looked at it, the slower the minute hand moved. As I was pretending to pay attention in the class and also trying to keep my heavy eyelids from closing, the bell finally rang. All of the students shot right out of their seats and made their way to their lockers.

After getting all of my things from my locker and walking outside, I spotted Stan. I walked up to him and he half-smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?" He said, as we began walking towards both of our houses.

"I think you should start hanging out with Kyle more. I think he's kinda felt a little left out since you've gotten back together with Wendy."

Stan laughed. "Seriously?"

"Dude, he's your best friend."

"He was. But I don't know... people grow apart." Stan shrugged.

I was shocked. I thought those two were inseparable. This was not the reaction I was expecting from Stan.

"What?" I asked.

"He was fine when we were kids, but I want to have my own life. Kyle's way too clingy now. Why the hell do you even care?"

"Because you're treating your best friend like shit. He's been really bummed out lately and it's because you've just been ignoring him."

"To be honest, I think he's just jealous that I'm dating Wendy. He's had a gay little crush on me for a while now."

I was getting more and more pissed off with every stupid thing Stan said. Was he seriously that inconsiderate and selfish that he could even say these things about his best friend in the whole world? I really wanted to punch him, but I tried to keep my temper under control.

"Stan, stop being such a dick. Kyle didn't do anything wrong." I said, trying to stay calm. It clearly wasn't working because even I could hear the anger in my voice.

"I'm not being a dick, I'm telling the truth. What, are you trying to stick up for Kyle because you've got a crush on him or some shit like that?" Stan laughed.

That was the last straw. I couldn't just stand here and listen to Stan act like a total asshole any longer. I punched him right in the nose.

"What the fuck?" He shouted.

I hit him again. And again. I began to feel blood on my hand. It was pouring out of Stan's nose. He fought back and I began to realize that Stan was much stronger than I was. It probably wasn't the best idea to pick a fight with the quarterback of the football team. Pretty soon Stan had me pinned down to the ground. Everything hurt. At this point, I couldn't even fight back. The thing that was most painful was my arm. I could hear it snap back in a way arms were not meant to bend as Stan shoved me to the ground. I tried to push him off of me, but there was no way for me to move him.

Pretty soon I saw Cartman and Kyle pull over their car on the curb next to us and get out to see what happened. Stan immediately backed off.

"What the hell...?" Kyle said. His voice trailed off as he took in the whole situation.

He quickly focused in on the blood, still dripping from Stan's nose.

"Stan, are you okay?" He said, rushing over to him.

I remained on the ground, unable to get up.

"I'm fine." He muttered, stepping away from Kyle. Stan wiped the blood from his nose and began walking away.

I, on the other hand, wasn't fine. I attempted again to get up, but couldn't.

"He needs to get to the hospital." Cartman said, looking at me.

I nodded. What are the odds that Cartman would be the voice of reason for once?

Kyle, who was forced to stop ignoring me, helped me get up off the ground. They put me in the back seat of his car and drove me over to Hell's Pass hospital.

Kyle parked the car and they both helped walk me in. The blood was still rushing to my head and I was still in just as much pain as before. When I stood up, everything around me started going blurry. I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was in a very familiar hospital bed. I had been to this hospital more times than I could count. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. The outdated television in the corner was playing old Terrance and Phillip reruns.

"Kenny?" I heard a voice, coming from the chair next to the bed.

I looked over to see Kyle, wiping his tired looking eyes. He sat up once he saw that I was awake.

"What are you doing here?" I said, confused as to why Kyle was even still here.

"I just... wanted to make sure you were okay, I guess."

I smiled. "What even happened?" I asked.

"You broke your arm, have a black eye, and passed out on your way in here."

"That is... quite a lot of damage." I said, shocked at the fact that Stan actually beat me up this badly.

I looked over at the window into the hospital hallway. My parents were arguing yet again. Only this time, I could hear everything because the door was cracked open.

"How are we gonna pay for this? We sure as hell don't have insurance to cover anything..." My mom was pacing back and forth.

"We'll figure something out. I don't know!" My dad said, putting his hands on top of his head.

"Why us? Jesus Christ, can't we get a fucking break just once?"

I couldn't help but feel guilty. If I hadn't gotten into a fight with Stan, there would be no broken arm that they had to pay for to get fixed. How did I always manage to fuck things up?

Kyle tried to break the silence in the room from us both listening in on my parents.

"So I talked to Stan..." he said.

"And?" I replied, nervously.

I bet he made up some big lie. I bet he tried to blame this whole thing on me.

"He told me that you were telling him that he needed to spend more time with me for some reason. And that you were getting really protective. And then you hit him..."

Wow, he actually told the truth.

"Pretty much."

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I just thought... I don't know. You deserved a better friend than me. And I know how much you care about Stan."

Before I could finish explaining. Kyle got up out of the chair and stood next to the hospital bed. He smiled, then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I promise the next chapter will be up very soon! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

About an hour later, after a huge bulky cast was put on my arm, the doctor came into the room and told me that my parents just had to sign me out and I would be allowed to go home.

I walked downstairs to wait for my parents in the lobby. Kyle and Cartman were sitting next to the receptionist's desk. I saw that Cartman was talking to one of the doctors, so I walked over.

"Doctor, will you please explain to my friend here that being big boned is an actual medical term and that he is full of crap for saying that it isn't?"

Kyle put his palm to his face and I laughed.

"Well, there are people who have larger bones than others but I'm afraid that most people just use that as an excuse for being overweight."

"Ha!" Kyle blurted out.

"Cartman, you're just fat." I laughed.

"You guys are assholes," he muttered, crossing his arms.

The doctor left, probably having something more important to do that talk to Cartman about how fat he was.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Kyle and I wanted to try to cheer you up after you get out of here, so we have a little surprise for you!" Cartman smirked.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Don't worry, we told your parents that you're staying over the Jew's house so you're all good."

"This was all his idea, I swear." Kyle said as he rolled his eyes. He gave me an apologetic look.

I started to get worried. What exactly was this surprise going to be?

Cartman just instructed me to get in the car and be patient. I just went along with it. Partly because I was actually curious as to what this surprise was and partly because I didn't want to go home.

I sat in the passenger seat of Kyle's car and Cartman was stuck in the back.

"Can you at least put some music on, Kyle?" Cartman fidgeted.

Kyle smirked. "Oh, I have the perfect song."

I raised my eyebrow, again. What could he mean?

Kyle put a cd into the car's cd player and we all waited in anticipation for the song to start.

Come Sail Away by Styx began playing and I immediately burst out laughing.

"Oh GOD DAMMIT!" Cartman said as he groaned.

Kyle must have remembered that every time Cartman heard that song, he had to sing the entire thing no matter what.

The words began and Cartman muttered along. We both stared at him, hysterically laughing.

"Screw you guys," he said, flipping us off.

Kyle paused the music and took the cd out in the middle of the song.

"Kyle, you fucking Jewish asshole."

Kyle tried to hold in his laughter. "What?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"... come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me." Cartman tried to sing as fast as possible as he finished the song.

Both Kyle and I could not stop laughing.

"You guys suck."

A few minutes later, Kyle stopped the car.

"We're here!" Cartman said, excitedly.

I read the sign in front of me "The Diamond House" I recognized the name immediately. I had heard about this place.

"Dude, we can't get in there!" I said, as we walked towards the entrance.

"Two words. Fake. ID." Cartman whispered as he passed me a fake driver's license.

I was impressed. It actually looked pretty realistic. I looked over at Kyle, who was getting nervous. I wanted to tell him that we wouldn't get caught, but I saw the security guard staring us down.

Be cool. Be cool. Be cool.

Cartman was the first one to show his ID. He flashed the security guard a big smile. The man nodded for him to go in. Kyle and I followed as he checked and approved our IDs. We walked past a thick red curtain and into the strip club.

Both Cartman's eyes and my eyes widened as we took in our surroundings. Kyle nervously looked at the floor.

"Well, Kenny my good man... enjoy." Cartman said as he put his arm around me.

I just laughed, shocked that he actually got us in here. This was definitely not your average Monday night.

Cartman walked me over to a blonde girl and handed her some money.

"I know you're poor and all, so first round is on me." He smiled.

The blonde girl took me over to a chair where she gave me a lap dance. I saw out of the corner of my eye Cartman and Kyle walking over to watch the girls pole dancing.

When she finished, I got up and immediately went over to find Kyle. I still wanted to talk to him about... well, everything. I saw Cartman by himself and I wondered where Kyle could have gone.

"Have you seen Kyle?" I asked him.

"No man, I think he's in the bathroom or something. But dude, how sweet is this place!"

"Yeah, it's great. I'll um... be right back." I said, going to the bathroom to find Kyle.

I walked in and found him sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Kyle, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Nothing, I was just... uh." He nervously tried to come up with an excuse.

I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I guess I'm just not a huge strip club fan." He attempted to smile to lighten the mood.

"We can leave if you want."

"No no no. I know this is your thing. Go out there and enjoy it." Kyle nudged me with his arm and I smiled.

"This isn't my thing, this is what Cartman thinks is my thing. There are a lot of other places I'd rather be." I laughed.

"It was a stupid idea coming here..."

"Do places like this really make you that uncomfortable?"

Kyle hesitated before answering. "I don't know, I guess just-"

The bathroom door bursted open. "You two. Out in the hallway. Now." The manager pointed right at us as he spoke.

We quickly got up and followed him out of the bathroom. We saw cartman being held by his collar by the security guard.

"These two kids were in here too," the manager said as he spoke to the security guard.

He turned to face us. "Listen kids. I could have you arrested for using fake IDs to get in here. I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time. If I ever see your asses in here again you will be in jail in a heartbeat, you hear me?"

He walked right up to Cartman and said, "you're lucky your mom used to be a client of mine, kid. Or else maybe I wouldn't have been so nice this time."

Kyle and I looked at each other and tried to hold in our laughter. Cartman just rolled his eyes.

"Now listen," he continued, "Liane is on her way to pick you up. What about you other kids, should I call your parents to come and get you?"

Kyle quickly spoke up. "Um, no I can drive home my car is here."

The man then faced me. "What about this one?"

"That's uh... my brother!" Kyle nervously said.

"You two get going then."

We left as quickly as possible. As we walked past Cartman, he angrily muttered, "screw you guys."

My heart pounded as we got in the car and drove away as quickly as we could.

Kyle shook his head. "...definitely a stupid idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Kyle finally slowed down once we were far enough away from the strip club. His hands were still shaking, nervously as he gripped the steering wheel as tightly as possible.

"Why did we even go there? We could have gotten arrested!"

"Yeah, but we didn't!" I said, smiling.

Kyle wasn't calming down. We sat in silence as he drove. Finally, when we were back in South Park, he spoke up.

"Do you still wanna crash at my place?"

I considered this offer in my head. Did he even want that, or was he just saying that to be nice?

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, being the ass that I am and replying to his question with another question.

Truthfully, I had no idea if he was still mad at me or not. Was that kiss in the hospital just because I was hurt and he felt bad? Did it mean that he was going to forget all the stupid things that I had done?

"Of course I'm not mad at you. How could I be after you stood up for me like that?" Kyle smiled as he spoke.

I was so relieved to hear that, I couldn't help but smile too.

"Well in that case, I would love more than anything to crash at your place."

"Good. And just for future reference... lets not go to any more strip clubs until we're legal, ok?"

"No promises." I smirked. I loved messing with him. Kyle just laughed it off and rolled his eyes.

Again, the car fell silent, but it was more of a comfortable silence. There was no tension in the air. Kyle seemed relaxed now. It was perfect.

I played with the lock on the door next to me to entertain myself as Kyle drove. He quickly glanced over and smiled.

"What, you don't feel safe with me?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I was just planning my escape route in case you try anything on me."

"Dammit, my plan is ruined!"

I stared at the lock, and laughed.

I then spoke, with a more serious tone. "Honestly, Kyle. I..."

He quickly looked over at me while trying to stay focused on the road. I became hesitant. Maybe I shouldn't be saying this out loud.

"... I think that the safest I've ever felt is when I'm with you." I looked down at my feet, suddenly becoming embarrassed telling this to Kyle.

For a moment, he didn't respond. I could see that he was trying to think of a reply in his head.

His eyes widened. "Even when we're doing incredibly stupid things?"

"Especially when we're doing incredibly stupid things." I couldn't help but grin.

Kyle parked the car as we pulled up into his driveway.

_I really, really wanted to kiss him right then and there. _Shit. Wait, no I couldn't think like that. I finally fixed things with Kyle and thinking like that would just end up ruining it again. But still, I couldn't help it.

"Alright, if my mom says anything... um... they found a rodent infestation in your house and you can't stay there."

"Seriously? You know, just because I'm poor-"

"It was the first excuse I could think of, ok? Let's go."

We got out of the car and entered the house as quietly as possible, trying not to wake anyone. We made our way to Kyle's room without anyone switched on the light.

"Do you need to borrow pajamas?" He asked, as I sat down on the bed.

"I sleep in my boxers." I said, smirking.

Kyle tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Oh ok... I'll uh be right back then." He grabbed a pair of pajamas for himself and went to change in the bathroom. I couldn't help but think it was cute how he was too nervous to change in the same room as me.

I took off my socks, shoes, pants, shirt, and parka and I put them in a pile next to the bed. Kyle was a neat freak, so I couldn't just leave them anywhere on the floor like I usually did at my own house.

I decided to look at the picture frames on his dresser. The first picture I noticed was of him and Stan from around a year ago. Kyle looked so happy there, it made me sad to know that Stan was such an asshole to him. The next picture was of Kyle and Ike when Ike was still a baby. That picture made me smile. Ike was lucky to have Kyle for a brother. The last picture had the words "Jewbilee '99" written in the corner. It was of Kyle and I when he brought me to jew scouts with him. I laughed. Kyle had fake jew curls in his hair. That picture brought back good memories.

"What are you looking at?" Kyle said, as he re-entered the room. He was wearing Terrance and Phillip pajama pants and a plain t shirt. Kyle quickly noticed that I was wearing only boxers and again, he blushed. I pretended not to notice.

"Jewbilee '99?" I held up the picture to show him.

He smiled. "Remember that?"

"How could I forget?" I replied.

I went to sit back down on the bed. The last time I was here his room was so different. He definitely didn't have a king sized bed. None of those pictures were here.

"When do you think the last time I slept over here was?" I asked.

"I don't know... when we were kids, maybe."

"Where did all that time go?" I wondered, out loud.

"I have no idea."

Kyle went to shut the light and then sat down on the bed next to me.

"Hey Kyle, you know you never told me why the strip club freaked you out so much."

"I... I don't know. It just freaked me out because... I guess it just made me feel like I'm so far behind you guys. You and Cartman were loving it, and I just felt uncomfortable," his voice became quieter as he mumbled, "and I don't even know if I like girls. Especially not girls like that."

I inched closer to Kyle, trying to comfort him. "Don't worry, I get it. No one said you had to like girls like that."

"Yeah, sure. You get it. That's a real laugh. Kenny, girls like that are your specialty." He was holding back tears. I hated more than anything seeing him like this.

"But I do! I know exactly how you feel."

"Let's not kid ourselves, Kenny..." he said, in a sarcastic tone.

I took a deep breath. "I do. Because I'm in love with _you, _Kyle."

Did I really just say that? My heart was pounding. Shit. Why did I say that?

"You... you are?" he asked, innocently.

"Yes." I looked straight into his eyes, despite the darkness of the room.

"What about all those girls?" he asked, skeptically.

"I've never felt the way I do when I'm with you with any of them."

Kyle leaned over and gently kissed me.

He broke his lips away from mine momentarily to say, "I'm in love with you too."

It would be the world's biggest understatement to say that I was happy when I heard that. Adrenaline was pumping through me, and I could feel it. I kissed Kyle back. It was better than any other kiss I've had.

His fingers ran through my hair. My hands trailed down to his waist, but he hesitated. Kyle was... well, inexperienced. I could tell from his body language that he didn't want to take things too far. He gave me one final, soft kiss.

"Goodnight Kenny." He whispered.

I smiled. "Goodnight."

Who was I kidding? I couldn't fall asleep. Not after that.

I felt Kyle's hand searching for mine under the sheet. His fingers interlocked with mine. I was happier than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up, next one will be up much sooner! But thank you for being patient. Anyway, hope you like it!**

I lazily woke up, tangled in the soft sheets of Kyle's bed. I looked over next to me and realized that Kyle wasn't there, meaning he was awake already. I slowly brought myself to sit up. I was definitely not a morning person. I looked at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. 6:00 am. Way too early to be awake.

"Oh hey you're awake. You better start getting ready for school." Kyle said, holding his toothbrush in his hand.

"School?" I said, groggily.

"Yes, Kenny. It's Tuesday, therefore we have school." He replied with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"I have a better idea. How about we ditch school?" I flashed him a hopeful smile, but he just stared at me.

"Dude, no I have a perfect attendance record and I'm not screwing that up. Besides, you need to get your grades up, you can't afford to miss a day." He crossed his arms, angrily.

"I can't afford anything, but I manage! And you of all people _need_ a day off from school."

Kyle considered it, but still argued against me. "No, that is a bad idea. Now come on and get up."

I began getting dressed. "It may be a bad idea, but I'm sure you'd have a whole lot more fun than you would have at school. Come on Kyle, just be a little spontaneous for once."

I could see that he was still considering this. I was starting to wear him down.

I walked over to Kyle and looked at him right in the eyes. "What would you _really _rather do?" I refused to break eye contact until he gave me an answer.

"Dammit Kenny..."

It worked.

I grinned. "You won't regret this, I promise."

"I'm pretty sure I will," he mumbled.

"Maybe you're right, but that's what makes it fun!"

Kyle just rolled his eyes. "What is there even to do on a Tuesday?"

"Well I can think of a few things..." I smirked.

"Kenny, no. I'm being serious." He shot me an angry look.

"Can't blame be for trying. And okay, I have an idea. Let's go to Stark's Pond."

He thought the idea over for a few seconds. "Fine," he said.

Kyle went to brush his teeth, and I continued getting dressed. I combed through my messy blonde hair with my fingers.

He returned from the bathroom and I put on my jacket.

"Let's go," he said, motioning his hand towards the door.

I followed him outside and we walked towards Stark's Pond. By this time, most people had already left for school or work and the town was pretty quiet.

"So about last night..." I began.

Kyle blushed. "What about it?"

"You really meant what you said, right?" I asked, nervously.

"Well, yeah. Of course I meant it. Why, did you not mean what you said?"

"No no no, I definitely meant it," I laughed, "I was just making sure it wasn't, you know, like a one time thing."

"I don't think it was, right?"

"Right. So then, does that mean we're dating now?" I asked.

Kyle smirked. "Are you asking me out?"

I paused. "I guess I am. In that case, I better do this properly. Kyle Broflovski will you go out with me?"

"Hmm..." he said slowly, trying to tease me, "yes I will."

I couldn't help but smile. "That's good to hear."

We reached Stark's Pond and sat down on a bench.

"So how's the arm?" Kyle said, looking down at the cast on my left arm.

"It's been better."

He gave me an apologetic look. I knew he was feeling somewhat guilty for it, even though I wished that he didn't. If there was anyone to blame, it was Stan for being an asshole and me for being an idiot. Not Kyle.

"So, are we gonna tell the guys about us?" I asked, nervously.

"Well, I personally don't give a fuck what Stan thinks at this point. And I know Cartman's gonna give us shit about it..." His voice trailed off.

"I'll beat him up with my good arm if I need to," I said, jokingly.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Although it is comforting to know you're so eager to beat people up." Kyle said, laughing.

I guess I was a little too eager to beat people up. But if it was for Kyle's sake, I didn't care how hurt I got. I didn't care if it killed me, even though I did die so often. Crap. I still had to tell Kyle about that one small detail. I knew he wouldn't believe me anyway, but I had to at least try to let him know the truth.

"Kyle, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. He was going to think I was mentally insane. There was no way he would believe me.

"You remember when we were walking to Stan's house the other day... to go watch that movie?"

"Yeah..." He answered, still confused.

"Okay. First of all I know this is gonna sound crazy, but just bare with me. When we were crossing the street, I got hit by a car. And I died." I stared right at him as I spoke, trying desperately to get him to believe me.

He just looked at me like I was insane. I knew this was going to happen. He laughed softly while saying, "good one, Kenny."

I sighed. "I'm completely serious. I got hit by the car, you picked me up and started crying, then I woke up in my house, and for some reason you don't remember any of this!"

He just looked at me with the same confused expression. "Were you taking any drugs? Maybe it was just like a bad trip or something..."

I was starting to get annoyed at his disbelief. "No, Kyle. I wasn't taking any drugs. This actually happened. It actually happens all the time. In fact, I've actually had this conversation with you before, but I died then too, so you don't remember that either. I die all the fucking time. And no one _ever_ remembers." I leaned my face on my hand, frustrated with the fact that Kyle thought I was crazy.

"Dude..." he began, but stopped before he said anything else, still too confused.

I sighed again, in frustration. "Do you have your phone?" I asked calmly, suddenly having an idea.

"Yeah, why?" He was even more confused now.

"Can you just take it out, please?" I asked.

He took his brand new iPhone out of his pocket.

"Can I see something?"

He handed me the phone hesitantly. "What are you-"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, I began recording a video on his phone.

"Hold this." I ordered, handing the phone back to Kyle.

"Dude, what the hell are you... this doesn't make any sense." He said, trying to get his thoughts out, but unable to put them in full sentences.

I got up and started walking towards the water.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" He shouted, still holding the phone up.

"Just make sure you get this on video, okay? I'm convincing you that I'm telling the truth!" I called out to him. He got off the bench and began running towards me.

"Kenny, this is fucking insane!" He yelled frantically.

"No matter what you do... Do. Not. Stop. Recording. You got that?" I said, angrily. I began swimming out to where I could no longer stand.

"Kenny! Stop it! You're going to drown! What the fuck are you doing? Please, just stop. I believe you, okay?" He shouted, desperately.

I knew he was just saying that. There was no way he would believe me unless I proved it to him. I wanted to tell him to relax, because I would be back tomorrow anyway, but it was useless at this point. I was angry and I just wanted to get it over with. Even if it meant drowning myself.

"Kyle, just make sure you get the video. I'll explain everything later." I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Kenny, you're going to _die_!" He was up to his waist in the water by now, trying to catch me.

If he got water on that damn phone, I was going to kill him. This needed to work. He needed to know. Even if it was in such a horrible way of finding out as this. I was starting to feel guilty, putting him through this. I looked back and saw tears falling from his cheeks as he tried desperately to prevent me from killing myself. I couldn't imagine what was going through his head. He probably thought I had cracked. I truly hated doing this to him, but there was no turning back now.

I pushed all the guilt to the back of my mind. This had to be done.

"I love you, Kyle!" I called out as I took a final breath.

"Kenny, please don't do this, I love you." His voice was shaky as he called back.

That was the very last thing I heard. I was as far out as I could possibly swim, and I could already feel the water filling up my lungs. This would be over in a few moments. I could feel it. I just wanted it to be over as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of it :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

I woke right up the next morning. The first thought that ran through my head was that my plan better have worked. _Please please please let it have worked_. I knew Kyle wasn't going to remember, but at least there would be some proof this time. I immediately got dressed and ran out to my piece-of-shit car to go to school. I couldn't waste any time. I _needed_ to see Kyle.

I arrived at school a few minutes later, having ran a few red lights. This was one of the first times that I was on time for school, let alone early for it. I got my crap... I mean books, from my locker and went to look for that red headed Jew. The school was mostly empty. There were a few freshmen... and Butters in the hallway, but no Kyle. I was growing impatient. He had to get here soon, because I needed to talk to him before first period. I couldn't sit through an entire class not knowing if my plan of proving to Kyle that I die all the time worked.

Eventually, I saw him entering the locker room talking to Jimmy, and I ran right over. I didn't even care how ridiculous I looked running down the hallway.

"Kyle! Can we talk?" I immediately asked.

He shot me a look that was torn between confused and scared. "Yeah," he then turned to Jimmy saying, "I'll talk to you later, dude."

I pulled him over to the corner of the locker room where it was deserted.

"Can you explain this to me..." he said sternly, taking his phone out of his pocket and showing me the video I forced him to take.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. So here's what happened. I told you that I die all the time, but always wake up in my bed the next morning. You thought I was crazy. So I made you take a video of my dying yesterday so that I would have proof. And that video would be that proof."

Kyle just looked at me, deep in thought. "And what part of that isn't crazy?"

"I know it's crazy. But I had to prove it to you. Do you believe me... even a little bit?

"Well," Kyle hesitated, "it doesn't make any sense, but I guess there's no arguing with the video."

I let out a breath of relief. Kyle was replaying the video, still completely shocked. I looked over at the phone. I hated seeing this from his point of view. I felt awful. I listened to Kyle's hysterical voice from the phone as he tried not to look horrified watching it. The Kyle in the video pleaded, '...please, just stop. I believe you, okay?'

He then paused the video and looked up at me with those damn adorable green eyes. "Why... why did you do it? I said that I believed you."

A wave of guilt washed over me. "Do you really think that you believed me?" I asked.

"Well... not that I remember, but I probably just thought you were even crazier. Dude, you were fucking killing yourself. What do you expect?" he replied bitterly.

I leaned the back of my head on the locker that I was standing against. "I'm sorry for putting you through that." My voice was quieter now, as I noticed the students at their lockers around me. I didn't want anyone overhearing this conversation, because they would definitely think that I was crazy.

Kyle replied shakily, "it… it's okay." I knew that he wasn't really okay. His eyes were still miserable. They began glossing over. Oh no, I couldn't let him cry. Fuck, why was I such an idiot? Why did I always fuck up with Kyle? Always. I hated doing it, but I always managed to screw things up.

I wrapped my non-broken arm around his waist and pulled him in towards me. He leaned his face against my chest and I lightly rested my chin on top of his curly red hair.

Cartman then walked past us, grinning widely. In between fake coughs, he let out the word, "fags," staring straight at Kyle.

"Dude, shut the fuck up." I said, gritting my teeth. Dammit was that guy so fucking insensitive that he would even make his stupid jokes when Kyle was on the verge of crying?

Kyle let go of me quickly to glare at Cartman and yell, "fuck off fatass!" His mood changed instantaneously from sad to just plain furious.

Cartman walked away, laughing hysterically. I flipped him off as he left.

"That guy's an asshole..." I mumbled, under my breath. Kyle just nodded in agreement. "Are you okay though?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just still a little bit in shock. _You_ are okay though, right?"

"I'm perfectly fine. No permanent damage." I tried smiling at Kyle to lighten the mood.

The bell for first period rang. Even more than usual, I didn't want to go to class. I wanted to stay here with Kyle until he was at least a little bit less upset.

"I'll see you later," he said shyly as he picked his backpack up off the floor.

"Yeah. And again, I really am sorry for making you go through that."

Kyle just smiled with those still-sad eyes as he walked off in the opposite direction. I wanted to follow after him, but I needed to start actually going to class. And actually paying attention, which was hard to do through all of this. I really couldn't stand to sit through this entire day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

After a seemingly endless, session of geometry extra help at school, I had decided that I would never be able to put myself through that kind of torture again. By the time that it was finally over, I looked down at my notebook, only to realize that I was unable to decipher any of the scribbles on the page. That is what happens when you attempt to take notes while half asleep, and that was why I was going to fail my math test on Friday.

As I walked back to my house, I decided that maybe I wouldn't hate geometry so much if I was learning it from a certain red headed, adorably nerdy, Jewish boy named Kyle Broflovski. I certainly wouldn't be falling asleep if that was the case. Also, I would do anything just to be able to spend more time alone with him.

All day I tried to talk to Kyle, to make sure that he was okay after I had dumped my huge secret on him, but there was always someone interrupting, making it impossible for us to talk privately.

I began walking at a quicker pace as I realized that the sun would soon be setting. It felt strange to return from school so late. I was not usually a big fan of after school activities.

When I entered my house, I looked around in confusion. Big brown boxes were lined up against the walls. The family photos normally hanging on the walls were missing.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking up at my mom and dad as they entered the living room.

"Kenny, I'm sorry, but we just can't afford to live here anymore," my mom replied as she sat down on end of the couch.

"We've decided on a nice little _affordable _apartment in Denver," my dad added, putting his hand on my mom's shoulder.

This was such bullshit. Part of me wanted to scream and the other part wanted to cry. We couldn't leave. We just couldn't. Especially not now.

"No, I'm not moving!" I snapped, trying to pry open and unpack the sealed boxes.

"There's nothing we can do, son. We need to be all packed up and out of here by the end of this month," my dad answered, taking a long sip from his beer.

I walked over to my dad, glaring at him. "Nothing you can do? How about getting a _job_? How about providing for your family? How about not sitting on your ass all day drinking this shit and actually trying to pretend that you care?" I shouted right into my dad's face, snatching the almost empty beer bottle from his hand and waving it in his face.

My father froze. It was impossible for me to read his expression. I was somewhat expecting him to immediately get up and hit me in the face. After all, I had never yelled at him like that, but I had to admit... it felt good to get all that off my chest.

My mom was the first one to respond. She yelled, "Kenny McCormick, you do not speak to your father that way!" She swiftly stood up and snatched the beer bottle out of my hand in seconds.

I knew that I was in so much trouble, but truthfully I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from my parents as quickly as possible. I walked right out the front door, purposely slamming it as loudly as I could on my way out.

By that time, it was completely pitch black outside, aside from the street lights illuminating the sidewalk. I began walking further and further away from my house until I realized that I had absolutely no where to go. I could have gone to Kyle's house, but I already felt bad enough for always running to him with my problems. I didn't need to add this to the list of things I complain about to Kyle.

I decided that I was far enough away, and finally stopped walking, realizing that this was pointless. I did have to get away, but I was literally going no where. I dug my hand into the pocket of my parka to find my pack of cigarettes and lighter. I leaned against a lamp post as I just tried to relax, focusing in on lighting the cigarette in my freezing hand.

I thought about what awaited me when I finally decided to face reality and go home. There was a good chance that my dad would be drunk and furious and would end up beating the crap out of me.

I slowly breathed out the smoke of my cigarette. I wanted this cigarette to last as long as possible. I didn't want to have to go home and face my dad. I fought back tears that were forming in my eyes as I realized how just how real this situation was. I would have to leave my whole life in South Park. I would have to leave all my friends._ I would have to leave Kyle._

"Don't tell me you're a hooker now..."

I jumped slightly, caught off guard by this familiar voice that was coming from right next to me.

I looked over my shoulder, towards the figure walking in my direction. Kyle approached me, eyeing me up and down.

"Oh, uh I was just..." I shifted awkwardly, trying to pull myself together and come up with an excuse for what I was doing.

"...hanging out suspiciously on a street corner?" he observed.

"Well... yes, but not for that particular reason." I flicked my cigarette onto the ground and stepped on top of it. "How did you even... where were you even going?"

"I was actually on my way to see you, but I wasn't expecting to find you here. I thought we should... you know, talk about everything." His deep green eyes gazed right into my own as he inched closer to me.

I nervously looked down at the ground, quickly breaking eye contact. "There's actually something else that we need to talk about..."

Kyle looked at me curiously. "What is it?"

He had to know the truth, even if I wanted to just forget about it and pretend everything was fine.

"I... I'm moving out of South Park." I looked up at Kyle, watching as his face fell.

"Wh-what do you mean? You can't..." he blurted out, shaking his head.

"My parents said that we're leaving by the end of the month."

"No, there has to be some way you can stay!" he replied, desperately.

"I wish that there was, but I've tried everything." I was starting to feel tears forming in my eyes again, but I refused to cry in front of Kyle. My lip quivered as my attempt to keep a brave face was beginning to fail.

Kyle fell silent. He grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"This can't be happening," he mumbled, with a worried expression on his face.

I just nodded, no longer able to hold back the tears. I quickly pulled my hand out of Kyle's grasp to wipe my eyes.

"What's going to happen with _us_?" he asked, nervously looking up at me.

I bit down on my bottom lip. "I-I don't know," I responded shakily, as I thought about actually losing Kyle.

I really didn't know what would happen with Kyle and I. It would be impossible to stay together and never see each other. The thought of us breaking up crossed my mind, but that idea made me feel even worse. No matter what, I would lose the most important person in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long to post! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! **

**Thanks for reading! Also, thank you to XMistressChaosx for helping me out with this chapter! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

When I returned home, I was bracing myself to have my dad beat the shit out of me. I slowly opened the door, listening carefully for the screaming that I knew would be coming. I was shocked to find my house completely silent.

I stepped into the living room, making sure not to make too much noise, and found both of my parents passed out drunk on the couch. I let out a sigh of relief. I was safe... for now.

I made my way through all the boxes to my bedroom, which was thankfully not packed away yet. However, there was an empty box sitting on my bed labeled "Kenny's Things."

I threw the box off my bed, lightly hitting it against the wall. This couldn't be happening. I needed to wake up from this bad dream.

The next day at school, I didn't speak to anyone. Kyle tried to talk to me at lunch, but neither of us knew what to say. We couldn't just act like everything was fine and normal.

"Kenny, do you want to come over my house for tutoring later?" Kyle asked quietly, without looking up from his food tray.

I half-smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Cartman groaned. "Will someone please get these two fags a room?"

"Cartman, shut the fuck up." Kyle answered, angrily.

"What, I'm totally cool with the fact that you two are gay for each other. I just don't want to listen to this while I'm trying to eat my lunch."

"LISTEN FAT ASS-"

I interrupted, "Kyle, calm down."

"No, I'm sick of your shit, Cartman. If you're gonna feel the need to complain and constantly rip on us, feel free to LEAVE THE FUCKING TABLE." Kyle's face turned red out of anger.

"Looks like I pissed off the Jew-fag..." Cartman muttered, stuffing a handful of cheesy poofs into his mouth.

"Seriously dude, just stop it." I replied, getting pissed off too.

"Sorry that you guys just aren't on my maturity level and don't appreciate my sense of humor." Cartman mumbled, to himself.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kyle's hand, trying to comfort him.

Kyle just blushed, and we all continued eating in silence.

"Hey Kyle, can I talk to you?"

I looked up to see Stan standing by our table, right next to Kyle.

Kyle hesitated, but eventually said, "sure," getting up and leaving the table to go talk to Stan.

I watched them walk away, suddenly feeling nervous. _What could he want?_

I watched Kyle's facial expressions to try and figure out what they were talking about as they stood in the corner of the cafeteria. He looked surprised for some reason. I needed to know what Stan was saying.

The bell rang, and I got up to go see Kyle. I quickly weaved through the crowd of students, over to the doorway. By the time I got there, Kyle had disappeared, probably on his way to his next class. _Shit._ I didn't have any more classes with him that day, so I wouldn't see him until school ended. I couldn't wait that long. I had to know what was going on.

By last period, I was practically jumping out of my seat. My eyes were glued to the clock as I counted down the seconds until school was over. Finally, when the last bell did ring, I immediately made my way to my locker and searched for Kyle.

"Ready for tutoring?" Kyle asked, as he walked towards me.

I laughed. "Not at all."

"That's the spirit!" He said, smiling at me.

We walked to Kyle's house without talking. Occasionally, Kyle would make comments about how the test wouldn't be that hard or how I'd be fine if we studies.

Neither of us dared to bring up the fact that I would be gone in a little over two weeks. I, for one, didn't have a clue what there was to say about it. Sure, there were tons of things that I wanted to talk to Kyle about, but I tried to just enjoy the time we had left together. We both didn't know where our relationship would be going when the time actually came for me to move, but I wanted to avoid that problem, at least for now, because I knew that no matter what it wouldn't end well.

We sat down in his living room and Kyle took his math notebook out of his backpack.

I looked around the room, amazed at how a living room could actually look like this. The room was spotless, unlike at my house where month-old beer bottles and dirt covered the floor.

Kyle put his book down on the coffee table, opening it to the most recent lesson.

"So what do you need help with?" he asked, sitting back on the couch next to me.

"Everything." I said, not just talking about math.

"Ok well, where do you want to start?" Kyle asked, glancing at the notebook.

Geometry was the last thing on my mind right now. By now, I had lost all motivation to actually give a shit about passing this test. I just wanted to make the most out of spending time with Kyle.

"...Kenny?"

I blinked, realizing that I wasn't focusing at all and didn't even hear what Kyle said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Kyle sighed. "I said where do you want to start?"

"What did Stan have to talk to you about earlier?" I asked, again completely forgetting about math.

"Oh that... it was nothing. Let's get back to studying," he answered casually, while pointing at the book.

"What did he say?" I asked, insisting that he give me a real answer this time.

"It was no big deal, Kenny. He just said he was sorry for acting like an asshole and wanted to be friends again." Kyle replied, grabbing his math book in his hands and reading over the page.

"What did you say to that?"

Kyle shrugged, "I just said that I'd think about it."

He then looked at me, raising his eyebrow. "Why does it matter so much? He just apologized..."

"I just don't want him to go back to treating you like crap. Saying that he's sorry doesn't just magically fix everything."

Kyle looked up at me and smiled. "I know, but he's trying. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"I know..." I knew that Kyle probably would never stand up to Stan himself. And for all I knew, Stan was just saying that and then would just go back to taking advantage of their friendship, but I knew I had to just let Kyle make his own decisions. After I moved to Denver, Stan would probably be all he has anyway.

"Now can we get back to studying?"

"Fine." I replied, admitting defeat.

Kyle went over every single detail that we learned in school, that I failed to pay attention to. I tried to listen, but at this point I really couldn't care less about geometry.

Kyle sighed. "Kenny, what did I just say?"

_Shit._

"Something about numbers?" I guessed, giving him apologetic eyes.

"You need to pay attention!" He said, rolling his eyes at me.

I looked down and said, "there are too many other things on my mind right now..."

Again, he sighed, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Believe me, I know."

For a moment, we were completely silent. I thought about how unfair all of this shit was.

"It just sucks, you know? I really tried to fix things, but of course it didn't even work." I couldn't help but tell Kyle what was on my mind, no matter how much I didn't like complaining to him.

"Don't say that... I'm sure there's something-" he replied, trying to cheer me up.

"No Kyle, there's nothing I can do. It's too late."

"There has to be something," he said, trying to think of a way to fix things.

I reached over him, and grabbed his notebook, while he was still thinking. I read over Kyle's notes while he still tried to think of some magic solution. I pretended to pay attention to the book while I waited for him to give up.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted out, while jumping up in his seat excitedly.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him skeptically.

"I have the perfect idea! Your parents could get a bank loan or something like that and then you get to keep your house!" He smiled, proud of himself for thinking of that idea.

I shook my head, not looking up from the book. "My parents would never be able to get a loan. They have the shittiest credit ever."

Kyle's smile widened. "Yeah, but my dad is a lawyer, so he'll be able to figure out a way to get you guys a loan!"

"Do you really think that would work?" I asked, curiously.

"I'll ask him about it tonight!" Kyle said happily.

I thought this idea over. It might actually work... possibly.

"I don't know..."

Kyle sat back down next to me, with his big hopeful green eyes. "Come on, it's our last chance. Don't give up yet!"

"Fine." I replied.

I couldn't hold back my smile. Kyle immediately pulled me in for a hug.

If this actually worked, it would really be the luckiest thing ever. However, I soon realized that in order for this to happen, I would have to convince my parents to be on board with the idea. I started to doubt that everything would go according to plan, considering that I knew there was no way my parents would actually listen to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Long chapter! :D**

**Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Please let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever D:**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>That Saturday, I went in for my first day of work at Tweak Bros. Coffee shop. I stood behind the counter in the empty coffee shop as Tweek tried to train me for my new job.<p>

"So that's how you work the register. GAH! What if someone tries to rob us? Jesus christ!" Tweek twitched as he shut the register.

"I don't think that's going to happen Tweek. I'm sure this wouldn't exactly be a robber's first choice..." I remembered what my dad used to tell me about not worrying about our house getting robbed as I glanced around at the empty room. The only customer we had that morning had been Mr. Tucker, and I didn't doubt that it would be a while before anyone else walked in.

Tweek didn't look any less scared and he continued twitching nervously. He darted out from behind the counter towards the door. "I'm... I'm gonna go unload the supplies."

I continued to stand behind the counter, unsure of what to do. I pulled out my phone, noticing that I had a text message from Kyle. I held my phone under the counter, in case Tweek came back inside and read it. "_My dad agreed to the plan. He said he could meet with your parents tonight._"

I smiled to myself. I did not think that there was any way that this was going to work. Actually, there was still a good chance that this wouldn't work. Kyle's dad may have agreed to it, but I still didn't ask my parents.

Every time I had tried to bring it up to them, they were either too drunk or passed out. I was also too scared to talk to him, because I knew my dad was still mad about what I said the other day. Recently, I just avoided talking to them completely. I guess now I had to face them, no matter what their reaction would be. I just had to try, this was my last chance.

The bells on the door jingled as it opened, blowing in the cold air. I tried to text Kyle back discreetly, to thank him, without Tweek noticing.

"Kenny?"

I looked up quickly, surprised to find that the voice was not coming from Tweek. I saw Stan, standing in the entrance of the coffeeshop, kicking the snow off of his shoes.

"You... you work here?" he asked.

I quickly put my phone away, nervously replying, "um, yeah."

"Since when?"

"Today's my first day." I felt uncomfortable being alone in the room with Stan. I was already suspicious of him enough.

"Oh. Could I, uh, get a medium coffee then?"

I nodded, walking over to the coffee maker.

This was my chance to find what was _really_ going on with Stan. I had to ask him what he wanted with Kyle.

I handed Stan the cup of hot coffee and he handed me the money for it.

He then turned to walk back out of the coffee shop.

"Stan, wait!" I said, just as he neared the door.

He turned around, looking confused. "Yeah?"

"What... what were you talking to Kyle about the other day?"

"Oh... that was nothing." He shook his head and turned back around again to leave.

I was sick of that answer. I knew it wasn't nothing. "I won't let you hurt him again."

Stan froze. "What?" he replied.

"Kyle. You treated him like shit once, I won't let you do that to him again."

Stan walked back over to the counter. "I didn't mean to hurt him, okay?"

He put his coffee down and stared straight at me. "Look I know I've been a dick. I've been wrong about a lot of things lately."

I walked out from behind the counter.

"Like what?" I asked.

Stan and I sat down at the coffee table near the window. "Just... everything. I thought I needed Wendy, but she fucked me over. Apparently she's been seeing Craig on the side. I thought I didn't need Kyle, but I was wrong."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Stan looked down at the table. "Kenny, I... I _like_ Kyle."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Soo... don't kill me for leaving you with that cliffhanger in the chapter before this. **

**I meant to get this chapter up sooner, but school is killing me. D: **

**Sorry for the wait, I'll try to update more often, I promise!**

* * *

><p>I sat completely still, frozen in utter disbelief. Somehow, I found myself once again fighting the urge to punch Stan in the face.<p>

I blinked, "you _what_?" My fists began to clench under the table.

Stan looked down at his steaming cup of coffee, nervously breaking eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry, man..." He looked up at me with apologetic eyes, fidgeting with his jacket.

"_I'm_ with Kyle." I replied bitterly, through gritted teeth.

"Dude, I know. I just... I had to tell him. I had to let him know why I was acting so weird to him."

"Yeah... well, it's a little late for that, Marsh." I muttered, noticing Tweek coming back inside holding a tower of boxes containing coffee grounds.

"JESUS CHRIST! You can't leave the register!" Tweek twitched, dropping the stack of boxes.

"This will only take a second, Tweek." I replied, as I went over to help him pick up the boxes scattered on the floor.

I returned to the table where Stan was sitting, as Tweek temporarily held my place behind the counter.

"So what did Kyle say when you told him this?" I asked, staring straight at Stan. I was anxious to hear how Kyle _really_ responded to Stan. Did he lie to me when I asked him about this?

_Well, he certainly didn't tell me the whole truth_...

"Same thing you said. He said that he was with you, and that I was too late." Stan's head fell into his hands.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't doubt that there was some part of Kyle that still had feelings for Stan, but it was more than reassuring to know that he let Stan know that those feelings were gone.

As I tried picturing just how Kyle turned Stan down, I looked over at him. Stan really was a mess. His raven hair, normally perfectly in place under his hat, clearly hadn't been taken care of in days. He looked up at me with deep blue eyes, ridden with sadness.

I couldn't help but feel slightly sympathetic towards him. I was in his position only a week ago. _I _was the one with a ridiculous crush on Kyle. Now... well, everything was the complete opposite.

"Stan, I'm sorry about all this, but Kyle made up his mind." I said, torn between trying to comfort him and trying to get him to back the hell off of Kyle.

"I know..." He replied, his voice trailing off.

"I know how it feels, and it sucks. I'm sorry dude, you missed your chance. You just can't force someone into something if they don't want it." I put my arm on his sholder. Through all the shit he's put me through, Stan's always been my friend and I was morally obligated to comfort him.

"I just... I wish I could have told him earlier."

_Yeah, but if you did then I would never have been with Kyle._

"That's in the past, and right now, this isn't what Kyle wants. You need to just accept that. Sure, it's going to suck and it may be the complete opposite of what you want, but you need to respect his decision, okay?"

A wave of guilt ran over me. I realized that there was someone's decision that I wasn't respecting... _my parents_. No matter how shitty it was for me, I knew what my family wanted... hell, it was what we _needed_. And I had spent so much time putting putting my own wants above that.

"Thanks, Kenny. You know, you are the last person that I would expect to actually help me through this, but I really appreciate it. I'm sorry... about everything." Stan managed a smile as he again looked up at me.

"It's okay, Stan. You know, I think that advice may just have helped me even more than it helped you." I said, as I realized just what I had to do.

I looked over to Tweek, still nervously twitching behind the counter, and called out, "Hey Tweek, I'm gonna need to take the rest of the day off!"

"JESUS CHRIST, MAN! It's your first day! You can't leave me all alone here! GAH- What if a serial killer comes in?"

"I'm sorry, it's an emergency!" I shouted, as I quickly pulled on my jacket.

Stan, still sitting at the table, looked completely confused. He blinked, "what are you doing?"

"I... I just... There's something I have to do." I quickly responded, struggling to get a full sentence out.

I darted out the door in a hurry, leaving both Stan and Tweek without any idea of what I was doing or where I was even going. I probably would end up getting fired, but it didn't matter. I _needed_ to do this. I had to fix things, as soon as possible. I knew that I had been wrong. I was selfish. I was inconsiderate. But not anymore.

I learned something today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! Again, I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible.<strong>

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

I got home as quickly as possible, searching through my house for my parents. I entered the kitchen and found them both sitting down at the table, pausing their conversation when they saw me.

"Kenny, I thought you were going to be out today?" My mom asked, looking up from the newspaper.

_At least they're sober._

"I know, I... I just needed to come home. I have something I need to tell both of you."

My mom eyed me suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I shouldn't have fought you guys on the whole moving thing. You're my parents, and I should have listened to you instead of just thinking of myself." I leaned my hands on the empty chair in front of me.

My dad blinked, "Kenny-"

"And there's something I didn't exactly tell you. Kyle and I were trying to find a way out of this... and well, we got his dad to agree to meet with you and try and get us a loan. I know... I shouldn't have gone behind your back about all this." I looked down, scared to see the expression on my dad's face.

"We know," my dad replied, calmly.

"You _what_?"

"We know. Gerald called earlier, told us about all of this."

"And... are you mad?" I asked nervously.

My dad took a deep breath. "Why don't you have a seat, son?"

I cautiously sat down in the chair that I was leaning on and faced my dad.

"Listen, we know we screwed up as parents, you were right about that. We know that we need to try harder, and we will. These past few days I've been out looking for a job. We're really going to try to fix things," my dad placed his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled. Was this really happening? I expected my dad to be furious and react, well... the exact opposite of how he was.

"But isn't it too late?" I asked.

"It might be, but Gerald might be able to help us out. He's on his way over right now, actually."

I blinked, "now? He's coming _here_?"

My mom replied, "yes. When he and your father talked, he said he just had to come right over. We are willing to try this Kenny, but you do know that we can't promise it's gonna work, right?"

I nodded. I was so happy that they were even trying, despite the fact that I knew that there was a chance that Mr. Broflovski wouldn't even be able to help us and we would still have to move anyway.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be him now!" My mom got up to go answer the door.

My mom reentered the kitchen with Mr. Broflovski.

"Hello, Kenny," he said, as he walked into the room.

I looked over to see Kyle next to him. Kyle just looked at me, "uh, hey Kenny."

"Kyle insisted on coming over with me. Carol, Stuart, it's great to see you both. How about we get to figuring this whole thing out?"

Kyle's face turned red immediately.

My dad got up out of the chair, "boys, would you mind giving us some time to talk?"

I wanted to stay and hear just what Kyle's dad had to say, but I knew that I had to just listen to my dad. I led Kyle towards my room and we waited anxiously to hear what was going to happen.

"If I was a girl, they never would have just sent us off together to your room like that," Kyle joked, sitting down on my bed.

I sat down next to him. "My dad probably would have," I laughed.

Soon the room felt silent. We both knew we were avoiding the giant elephant in the room.

Kyle looked over at a stack of magazines next to my bed, reading the titles on the covers. NASCAR, Sports Illustrated, Playboy. _Shit._

He held up the playboy, raising his eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked, nervously.

His eyes narrowed. "Really, Kenny?"

"Come on, you're not seriously mad about that shit, are you? That's just some stupid magazine."

"Are you still into girls, Kenny? I get it if you, you know... go both ways."

"Kyle Broflovski. I go _your_ way. Sure, I have those dumb magazines because I am a stupid teenage guy. You know that." I laughed nervously, hoping that Kyle wasn't really mad.

Kyle just stared at me, silent for a few moments. Finally, he responded, "you know... you're lucky that you're adorable, McCormick."

I smiled, taking the magazine from his hands. I threw it so that it landed on the other side of the room, out of sight.

"Kyle?" I asked, looking over at the redhead sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" He responded, flipping through the Sports Illustrated on top of the magazine pile.

"What are we going to do if I really do have to move?"

Kyle shook his head. "You won't have to move."

"But what if I do? What would we do? I don't want to lose you."

"You _won't _have to."

"Kyle, there is a good chance that your dad won't be able to get my family a loan. And then I'll _really_ have to leave. I've thought it over so many times, and I don't see how I could live without you.

Kyle shut the magazine and looked over at me, a smile growing on his face. "You know, there's this thing called a long distance relationship."

I shook my head. "Dude... that _never _works."

"Says who?" he asked.

"I don't know... everyone that's ever attempted to be in a long distance relationship."

"Okay, but why does that mean it won't work for us? I'd be willing to try it."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I would too."

"Good. So it's settled. Whether you live here or all the way in Denver, we'll stay together." Kyle moved closer to me.

I smiled again. "That sounds... perfect."

Kyle's face was inches away from mine.

"Oh, boys!" my mom called as she opened my bedroom door.

Kyle and I immediately moved ourselves to opposite ends of the bed, praying that she didn't see anything.

"Can you boys come inside?" my mom asked.

I guess she really didn't see anything. _Phew._

"Uh, yeah sure. On our way!"

I looked over at Kyle nervously, noticing that his face was bright red. We both got up immediately and followed my mom into the living room.

We sat down on the couch, as my parents and Kyle's dad stood around us.

"So?" I asked, unable to wait any longer to hear what was going to happen.

My dad replied, "we talked over our credit history and if it is possible for us to get a loan. And even then, if it is possible to be able to find a source of income and actually pay it off..."

"Are we moving or not?" I asked impatiently.

My parents looked over at each other, then back to me.

"Kenny, we're staying in South Park," my dad replied, his arm around my mom's waist.

I smiled, and looked over at Kyle excitedly.

I got up and hugged both of my parents, for the first time in who know's how long.

My parents and I thanked Mr. Broflovski.

"It's no problem at all, really. But I do have to be getting back to work soon. Are you ready to go, Kyle?" he asked, looking over at his son.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Kenny." he said, grinning.

"See ya, Kyle." It felt so good to say that. I knew that I _would_ be seeing him and no longer had to worry about not being with Kyle. I felt so much better than I had these past few days, worried that I was running out of time to spend with Kyle. Everything finally felt right.

Later that night, I was on my laptop instant messaging Kyle.

My mom knocked on my door, then opened it anyway before I had a chance to tell her to come in. She sat down on my bed next to me and I quickly shut the laptop.

"Kenny..." she began.

"Yeah, mom?"

"How long exactly have you and your friend Kyle been... well, more than friends?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. She knew._

"Mom, I... we're... that was not what it looked like." I quickly blurted out, panicking.

"Kenny..." she said, looking at me.

"Ok so maybe it was what it looked like," I muttered.

"You could have told me you know," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah sure, like I could have just told my mom that I was dating one of my closest friends since I was a kid. Even worse… that this person was a _guy_. I didn't even want to think about how she would have reacted... or how my dad would have reacted.

She smiled and hugged me. "He's a sweet boy, you know. Always has been."

I smiled even wider. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Wooooo finished my first story! **

**Please let me know what you thought of it! **

**Also, I think it's gonna be a while before I write another multi-chapter story. Lol I need a break... and I need to work on improving my writing before I get another long story out. **

**Anyway, I know this author's note is unnecessarily long and I'm rambling, but I'd just like to say thank you so so much for reading and reviewing. I probably would have given up on this story a while ago if it wasn't for you guys. Lol. So thank you so much! :) **


End file.
